Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006133418/@comment-193.50.135.197-20161007082716
To Sbh1fr Again thanks for your reply. I through you were pointing flaws in my plan because : it was what your comment let presume (you know, the things like 1:, then 2 : , etc) and because I asked for a critique in my first comment. You were not debating with me, just exposing what you through. I guess it's my bad to have misanderstood your goal, sorry. Still, I cannot agree with everything, cause you've probably not understand the meaning behind this discussion : The first thing you've commented, (aka : useless to limit to the Sorcerous Kingdom forces to non-nazarick only) is indeed "true", in a sense, cause Ainz do not have to limit himself that much. BUT, the whole point of this discussion was to think about an interesting plan, not about really thinking how Ainz should do (they have dozens of easy way to destroy the curch, even without Using too much nazarick forces, for example just send demiurge purge them as a Demon Lord and it's over =) So the whole point is having fun by making complicate plans in order to attain an objectif in overlord world. As such, it's only natural that I "complicate things". About the second point you comment : I totaly agree with you. There are to type of ressources, Yggdrasil one and New world one, Ainz try is best to not use Yggdrasil one. Yet again, using new world ressources constantly obtained by Nazarick power (like the scroll) is way too cheat. That's why I limited the acess to them. So to sumarize : I were asking : Is there a better way to handle things within the limit I choosed (the 4 points). You answered me : the 2 first limit are useless, the 2 other are good. I answer you : I choose those limit cause it's more fun, and the only way to have a meaning behind a "well through plan" debate. So no, those 2 first point aren't useless, they are the rule that allow the comment to not end in things like :"Ainz should just destroy the theocracy using Rubedo -_-". He can, it's true, but this is it, no fun, no plan, nothing. Just victory. Also, I agree with you that I might not have considered the Theocracy problem inside that plan. To tell you the true, I am actually thinking about another plan, within the same rule, that would have as objectif "to weaken the theocracy" (Using the Elf Country seem a good start). Finally, about creating an account, I'm a very lazy man, seriously i'm the type to be everywhere on the web but to not have a single account. I do not intend to change that but it do not change the fact that you're true, I should have create an account for those kind of discussions. But the good point is that it allow me to wrote shit without anybody remembering that I am "the idiot who complicate everything in every topics" =) PS : I really think that you're last comment where the one that you should have post first, it was a really interesting one this time. -